


Homestuck oc drabbles

by Desnay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Blood and Gore, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God Tier Ascension, How do tags?, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Swearing, a lot of it, at times - Freeform, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desnay/pseuds/Desnay
Summary: Just drabbles from a clusterfuck of a session





	1. God Tier Ascension: Inarii Vulpes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a burgundy blood becomes a god

Your name is Inarii Vulpes, and half your guts are hanging out of your body.

Now, it wasn't always this way. In fact, just a few minutes ago, all your organs were inside your body, as they should be. But during this fight against Underlings, you got a slash to the torso. And now you're on the ground, burgundy blood splashed onto most anything around you, soaking into the nearby paddy, and your guts are hanging outside your body.

You are dimly aware of a loud screech, then bright red (the odd, odd coloring of Underling blood) sprays into view, mixing with your own. The black spots in front of your eyes grow more expansive as a familiar and loved face hovers over your own, before you are picked up gently, held close to the dark green and black clothing of your matesprit. A beat later, and you two are in the air, indigo wings beating fast to an unknown location as you fade away more and more.

The landing could be smoother, but you are almost too far gone to notice.

You notice, vaguely, a large cocoon surrounded by more paddies, ruins of some building around the cocoon as if it was inside something great once. Your matesprit enters the cocoon, before gently laying you on the slab with a symbol you've seen throughout your land, and even on Derse, but briefly there. You only linger long enough to give one last smile to your beloved matesprit, thinking of how your moirail and kismesis will react at your admittedly gruesome death, before you fully fade away, closing your eyes for what surely must be the last time. A bright beige light keeps them closed for a while.

Then suddenly, you can open them again, and you're on Skaia with a new pair of wings on your back and a new power resting beneath your skin.

You are Inarii Vulpes, Sylph of Life. And you are alive again.


	2. God Tier Ascension: Manasa Shesha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an indigo blood becomes a god and goes to commit murder

Your name is Manasa Shesha, and you are dying.

You are dying, and it's all HER fault.

You never trusted HER, and it's always been because of your matesprit. She always wanted them, obsessed with something you didn't understand (perhaps wanting some superficial sense of superiority over a burgundy lover?), stalked them even. And yet, you were the one to get Inarii's affections. You were the one to become their Heart.

And now, because of that, you are dying. You never expected this, to be killed by the teal blood bitch, and yet it's happening. Set on fire and stabbed. Horrible way to go. And as you fall, burning and bleeding, the bitch runs. Perhaps to find YOUR Inarii, give them the news of an 'accident' so she can comfort them like a lover does, or maybe to kill them as well, for spurning her affections? You don't want either of those to happen.

You know where you are on your land. Just pass that poison river is a cocoon with a symbol above it. You crawl there, straight through the river. It doesn't matter, poison doesn't hurt you anymore, not since you were a young wiggler just starting to experiment. You collapse onto the raised platform, pull the blood-coated knife from your torso, and stab it into your throat. You gasp a few times, choking on your own rich indigo blood, before letting darkness fall.

After what seems like an eternity of darkness, you awaken on Skaia, a winged Prince.

You are Manasa Shesha, Prince of Doom. And you have a bitch to kill.


	3. God Tier Ascension: Nirrti Kireet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a fuchsia blood dies, comes back, and dies again to become a god

Your name is Nirrti Kireet, and you are dead. 

It's a relatively new development, but you are most definitely dead. Yet, at the same time, you aren't. Your physical body is dead, surrounded by royal fuchsia blood and strange hopping creatures. But your dream body is alive, and that is the body you are currently inhabiting. 

You have no doubts you would be full dead if it weren't for your session's Time player, a Jade blood you've been flushing on for sweeps. She kissed you after you were beheaded, and you awoke on the golden moon of Prospit. You'll have to do something for her once you get back to your planet. But... there's something you have to do first. 

So you zip along Prospit, looking for one specific thing. After awhile of flying, you find it. A vault door, guarded by two beefy Prospitans. A door which has never been opened, before today that is. The guards open it for you, though they slam it shut once you get in. It doesn't bother you, as you're already flying down. 

Down into the center of Prospit. Soon you see six stone slabs, somehow hovering in midair. But only one has your attention. Black with a white spiral. You know what you have to do. You've known for a long time. You lay one the slab, and out your pocket, you pull a potent poison. It was rather difficult, getting this Dersite poison into your Prospit room. Luckily, you have connections. You take a swig of the poison, let yourself spasm a few times as the burning agonizing poison cuts through your system, and then you die for the second time. 

Galaxies pass over your eyes as heaps of knowledge cram into your brain. Then, you wake up, slab crumbling beneath you. 

Your name is Nirrti Kireet, Seer of Space. And you know all.


	4. Quadrants of Inarii (No Sgrub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of the quadrants of Inarii Vulpes if Sgrub never happened

Your name is Inarii Vulpes, and you're a burgundy blood. 

Or rust blood, as some do also call your caste. 

You are the lowest in the caste system, and also the warmest. 

You also have a very short lifespan. You never expected to have any highblood quadrantmate. How can you bear to leave someone with a lifespan of hundreds of sweeps after only ten or so sweeps. 

But... life never goes as planned. 

You were five when you found your kismesis, a purple blood named Cygnin Atratu. You were six when you found your moirail, the heiress herself, Nirrti Kireet. And, finally, at seven and a half, you found your matesprit, indigo blood Manasa Shesha. A purple spade, fuchsia diamond, and indigo heart. And you were all the same age. 

For the longest time, for ten sweeps, you were happy. You had no worries. 

Then, you started growing weak. You were already noticeably physically older than your still young looking quadrantmates.

At twenty sweeps, you couldn't move without great pain. Your vision was failing, your hearing was failing, your youth long gone. Your quadrants were by your side when you died, still so young compared to your wrinkles and fraility. 

Your name was Inarii Vulpes, you were a burgundy blood troll, and you left three broken shapes when you died.


	5. Quadrant Thoughts (Fenrir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of a bronze blood involving quadrants

Your name is Fenrir Lupuus, and you’re thinking.

For the past sweep, your moirail, Cygnin, has been pale flirting with someone else. And despite what Inarii has told you time and time again, you can’t help but blame yourself.

Are you a bad moirail? Do you not give Cygnin enough attention? Is your Diamond going to break? It’s bad enough Takaro is pitched for you ever since Cygnin cheated on him and broke his Heart, but now it seems it’s true what Takaro said that day after he punched you.

You are a terrible moirail.

Inarii must feel so bad. They introduced you to Cygnin in the belief that you two would be good pale. And for a while, you two were.

And then, Cygnin met Her. Seshat Lepori, limeblood and pale temptress. All of a sudden, you come to a realization.

It’s not your fault. You aren’t a bad moirail. That lime is trying to steal your moirail, your Cygnin.

She can pretend all she likes that she’s happy with her scary indigo moirail, but obviously she wants Cygnin.

You hate her.


End file.
